Love too Good to be True
by Evil-Rabid-Naraku-Fangirl
Summary: Sequel To Dark Chocolate.YouXSeto Kaiba.Girls only!Chapter three up!
1. Interrupted

Hahhhahah.Welcome to the Sequal of Dark Chocolate.As many people requested,no,actually two people did I think....All well,just read!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
RING*RING  
  
"Damnit,Who calls this early?"you yawned reaching for the phone,then putting the receiver to your face,"Hello?You better have a good reason calling me this early"  
  
"_______?Hi dear.Sorry I'm calling you so early.I kinda forgot the time since I'm so busy with work."replied Seto,your lovable boyfriend!(A/N:Sorry had to put that in..)  
  
"It's okay.It's only..."you looked at your alarm clock,"Crap,5:23AM.You called really early,Seto.Well I'm gonna sleep somemore."  
  
"Okay.I'll send a limo for you at 8.Bye"Seto said then hanging up the phone.You then did the same and rolled back on bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~8:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You waited outside on the porch for Seto's limo.You were just wearing black pants and a dark blue hoodie.But instead a motorcycle came up with Seto in it.  
  
"Jump on in"he said grinning.  
  
"And I'm suppose to trust your driving?"you said walking toward him,kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Yes"he said.You just shrugged and sat right behind him.And then both of you rode to a weird stadium with a blimp in it.  
  
"What's this?"you asked him,carefully getting off.  
  
"This is where the Battle City Finals are taking place"he said getting off too.You then remembered the Seto was throwing so kind of tournament.  
  
"Seto!________!"said a small figure running out of the blimp.And toward them.  
  
"Oh hi Mokuba!"you said bending down to hug the younger Kaiba brother which made the older one jealous.  
  
"Awww.Seto.Don't be jealous"you said noticing his face.You stood up and hugged Seto then it became a deep kiss.  
  
"Ewwwwww.Kisses."Mokuba said in complete digust,"See ya."He walked back into the blimp.There both you and Kaiba went out for a bit and went to an arcade and had some lunch.Then somewhere between 7:00 pm,you and Seto went back,but you went inside to check on Mokuba.  
  
There you felt the blimp rising right after you checked with Mokuba who was playing games.The finals are begining.You walked to a room with the number 1 on it.This must be Seto's room.Before you can knock on the door,the door slid open and Seto was standing int front of you.  
  
"Hi"you said,"Thought you might need something"You grinned at him.  
  
"Yes I do"he said,"Come in"You walked in and the door behind you closed.He embraced you and breaking into a kiss.His tongue was begging for entrance.But then it was rudely interrupted by an intercom.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba.We're ready."it spoke.  
  
"Fine,on my way"he said breaking from the kiss,then the intercom turned off,"Had to ruin to moment.Want to come?"  
  
"No thanks"you said,"I wait"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter!  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. Trap

Hi!Updating a little late but enjoy the second chapter!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
You got tired after a few hours by watching your favorite animes.You checked the time which was 11:00.So maybe thats why you been yawning,because you can never get bored of anime.  
  
You walked outside rubbing your eyes.You slowly walked down the hall hoping to see Seto,but all you saw was a brown-haired maid mopping the floor.As you past her,she was finished and walked the other way.As you continued walking,you heard footsteps following you,but it couldn't be you because you were wearing rubber-soled sneakers.You looked behind you but no one was there,but as soon as you turned around,a cloth was placed on your face.You tried to swat away the cloth,but someone was holding it.Everthing started to go black,but you caught a glimpse of someone with brown hair.Then you blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You opened your eyes and see a woman and man standing in front of you.The woman was the maid.You try to escape but you were tied to a chair.  
  
"Going somewhere?"a disorted voice rang out.Soon a man with dirty blond hair appeared what you thought out of nowhere with a glowing golden eye on his forehead.He held some kind of rod in his hand.  
  
"So this is Kaiba's woman?"he said looking over to the maid.  
  
"Yes Master Marik"she said bowing slightly.  
  
"Hey,who the hell are you calling a woman?!I'm 16 for your information!"you finally spoke up.  
  
"Heh,it's not like we care"the maid said.  
  
"Silence!"supposedly 'Master' Marik.  
  
"Yes sir"squeaked the maid.  
  
"Now can you please tell me why you have me tied up to a chair?"you asked glaring at Marik.  
  
"You will become bait when I duel that fool,Kaiba, for his god card"Marik said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun DUNNNNNNN!!!!Dramatic stuff.Review plz!  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. Friend or Foe?

A little late though but:Welcome to the new exciting chapter of "Love to Good to be True"!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
You were now being held captive by this so called "Master Marik"(Or Yami Marik) and apperantly he wants Seto's god card,whatever that is.You sat there tied to the chair which was getting very unconfrontable.Marik left to somewhere else and good riddance,that guy is so creepy!But that maid was still there,just looking at you.  
  
"Would you stop staring at me?"you snapped at her.  
  
"Master Marik told me to keep an eye on you"she said calmly.  
  
"Then why won't you just pluck out your eye and chuck it at me then?!?"you yelled hoping Seto might hear you.  
  
"Do you really want me to?"she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No ,thank you"you said sending her an icy glare,"Who the hell are you anyways?"  
  
"That name is Yomi Tanazaki,maid for Kaiba Corp and Rare Hunter to Master Marik"she replied  
  
"Yeah whatever and why are you working for him"you questioned.  
  
"Our bond is the same as the one between you and Kaiba"she said.  
  
"WHOA!Wait a minute are you saying that you're in love with that psycopath?!!?"you yelled again.She nodded silently.  
  
"He wasn't always a psycopath though,he changed alot tonight."she sighed sadly.  
  
"Just another question:Why are you guys doing this?"you asked lowering your voice abit.  
  
"To win Kaiba's god card,then defeat Yugi is a duel along with his god card he'll take the millinum(sp?) puzzle,then he'll become pharaoh of the whole earth."She muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?What's up with these god cards and are you saying he'll become pharaoh of the whole freaking world?"you yelled,she nodded once more,"I don't believe it."  
  
"You can believe whatever you want but that is true.Sooner or later someone is going to rule this world,just as they did thousands of years ago."she said.  
  
"Soooo....this ruling the world stuff is really bad if Marik takes over right?"you asked.  
  
"Yes that is why I'm doing my best to stop it."she said.  
  
"So,you're kind of working secretly right under his nose?"you asked.She nodded.  
  
"So these millinum stuff,what exactly are they?"you questioned.  
  
"They're items made by the great Pharaoh Yami long ago.Their powers were to summon the shadow games and monsters,what now is formally called duel monsters,"She replied.  
  
"Uh huh"you nodded slightly,you felt as if you can actually trust this girl,"So back then lets say Marik was trying to take over the world then,so who would have stopped him?"  
  
"To be exact that was exactly happened back then.And who would have stopped him?None other than Pharoh Yami,or now is trapped within Yugi Moto ."she yawned,she stretched slightly.  
  
"So the Pharaoh and the Evil Marik back then are reincarnated into Yugi and present day Marik."You asked.  
  
"Ummm...you can say that..."she said.  
  
"So was Seto in the same predictament back then too?"you questioned.  
  
"Of course he was,would you like to see it for yourself?"she asked.  
  
"You can do that?Like take us back in time and stuff?"you piped.  
  
"More like just replay the images,"she replied,"But I'll show it in the eyes of an Lady-in-waiting who fell in love the high priest."  
  
TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahh...kinda made you clueless about the millinum stuff.Just don't hurt me!!*Dodges random thrown items*Review plz!  
  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
